The World Against Me
by furikakechan
Summary: Summary: Omegaverse. AU Asami Ryuichi x Takaba Akihito. In middle school Aki finds out his classification, and slowly he realizes that the world is not what it seems. A/B/O possible Mpreg in later chapters. Temporary Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1:Frozen

Summary: Omegaverse. AU Asami Ryuichi x Takaba Akihito. Middle schooler Aki finds out his classification. And that the world is not what it seems.

Somewhat checked and corrected by: Soyoraite

Warnings: M for future chapters. Vulgar language in future chappies~

Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Frozen

"…It is a worldwide known fact that among the three classes, Alphas are the leader; the dominant and are mostly given the best in education and job choices. While Beta's who are in the middle don't get as much chances, but are still very well respected. And lastly, Omegas; they are very rare existence. They are not as strong compared to the other two, however they are more well known for being creative (art, music, food, handcrafts, and etc.); moreover, they are said to be the most angelic/beautiful in appearance. Ever since an epidemic hit 100 years ago, omegas almost became extinct. It was not until 87 years ago that Omegas began to slowly resurface. Ever since the first Omega's resurface, many countries developed a plan to help 'restore' the omega class. Which leads to now what everyone refer to as the 'Omega Restoration Project'.

The O.R.P is a program for only omegas. Where each country would gather all their omegas to educate and care for, individually. Each omega will be given a luxurious room and one-on-one tutor to learn and become their very best. Once an omega has reached his or her age, they have a choice of choosing from a selection of elite Alphas as their soulmate."

Many oohs and ahs filled the auditorium from what the school principal said. Giggles, laughter and whispers filled room. Girls and guys teasing each other, and some saying how they want to be an Omega so they can marry an Alpha. Is a known fact, Alphas would take Betas as partners but only the most successful Alphas were able to get Omegas.

Akihito was getting annoyed by all the chitter chat yapping around. He wanted to get this over with so he could go to Mitsuwa in time for their time sale. It is rare that they had a guess speaker coming to their school, because they are not from a wealthy area. I mean, who comes here to a country side to talk about stuff they learned in 4th and 5th grade of elementary?

The noise in the room got louder and louder. Girls and guys making random guesses who they think are Omegas in their class.

Akihito heard his name mentioned a few times from his classmates, but didn't say anything to retaliate or voice his annoyance.

"Be silent please, we are gonna have a speaker from O.R.P to speak with us." The principal said trying to calm the crowd of adolescent kids while drying his sweat with his handkerchief.

Everyone quieted up once the person walked up the podium. She wore a white lab coat over her sky-blue dress shirt tucked under a tight pen skirt. Anyone who saw her, would say she's a beauty with class and brains. She stated their purpose here was to help conduct the classification test. And if anyone who are tested to be Omegas they'd get the privilege to live in Tokyo where their private Academy for Omegas are located. Lastly, before the students left the auditorium, she reminded everyone that only a handful of omegas can be found in hundreds. After wishing everyone luck, she left with other men and women clad in white coats.

After, the dramatic announcement, everyone was directed to return to their classroom. Before they were let home, their homeroom teacher hand out a paper form for their parents' signature.

'Such a waste of my time' he thought, crunching the paper in his school bag, rushing out his class to get to the time sale.

Thankfully, Akihito was on time for the time sale. He was able to by a box eggs (6 count) for 100 yen, and shimeji mushrooms each packet for 50 yen. Cabbage was on sale for cheap, Half a head for 300 yen. After getting the veggies, Takaba walk to the meat section. He had trouble selecting the meat. Meat in today's dinner is the main. Beef slices were cheaper but compared to pork slices it had more quantity. The difference between them was 105 yen. In the end he chose pork. Pork has almost twice the quantity, Takaba reasoned, and it feeds more. Takaba is the middle child of the family, both a younger sister and an older brother. His brother, Haruhito is a 2nd year in their local High school, Classification: Beta. His sister Natsuki is age 4, attending pre-school that is a block away from Haruhito's school. Both parents are often out for work, and they only to come home at night. So Akihito took it upon himself to be the one in charge of food making, grocery shopping for his family. While Haruhito has the responsibility of taking care of Natsuki and some minimum chores around the house.

Taking his steps towards the cash register ladies, something came to his mind. He forgotten another ingredient. DAIKON. Going back to the veggie section, he grabbed the white gigantic carrot. After paying for the groceries, Aki head home quickly to make dinner.

His siblings were home ahead of him. When he entered, they greeted "お帰りなさいOkaerinasai," and in returned he said "ただいま～tadaima."

Note: Takaba family lives in a traditional house where it's mostly wood, tatami and sliding doors.

It took him an hour to get dinner ready. Bowls, plates, chopsticks were set up. They were having nabe hot pot tonight. Four people ate, while two bowls were left untouched. Their parents are late tonight, usually they'd be home half an hour ago, bathed and are having dinner with them. It was only until after 15 minutes into their dinner, their parents came home. Everyone exchanged greetings. After their bath, they also joined the rest of their family for dinner.

Dinner ended fast. His grandfather Nobuyuki left the table first, to sit in front of his wife's altar to talk to her. It has become an everyday habit for him to do so, and the whole family too do that from time to time. After dinner his mom, Satsuki, did the dishes while his father Nobuhito, relax in front of the T.V drinking a can of beer.

After his mom finished the dishes, he returned to his room to retrieve the crumbled up paper from his school bag. Casually handing it to his mom, "here."

His mom eyed it for a moment then it finally hit her that her Aki was at the age where they can find out his classification. Walking back to her and her husbands' room she pulled out their hanko (family stamp) to stamp and sign it.

"Here you go" she said returning the paper to him. Aki ran back to his room to put away the paper.

"No running in the wooden floor," his grandfather said turning his head to Aki's direction as loud thumps disappeared across the small hall.

"What that all about?" he questioned his daughter in law.

"Oh, it seems like it's for his classification test."

"Oh." Nobuyuki stayed silent for a moment, and looked at a distant from where Aki disappeared to. Smiling nostalgically, he said "right, he is in the age." Chuckling lightly, he said "He's looking more and more like my mother."

Nobuhito who was in the living room could hear his wife and fathers' small conversation. "You mean like grandmother?"

"Yes," Nobuyuki answered turning his head to his son's figure.

Nobuhito 'hmn'd' in response trying to remember how his grandma looked like.

"Secchan," Nobuhito said in endearment, "may you go get our family Album?" It was only during these times Nobuhito would use her nickname he gave her. It's only when he was too lazy to get something. His plead was successful, Secchan went back into the room to get an old photo album.

Handing him the album, she said "I'm only getting you the album, because it on the way of putting back the hanko." But really she never took the hanko out of the room.

By this time, Nobuyuki walked to his son's side, to allow better looking at the pictures. The pictures looked aged, black and white was the only options then. Not many options were available with technology back then. But fortunately, the Takaba family in the past ran a Photo shop. Hence they had a lot of monochrome photos. Going through the pages, Nobuhito searched for his grandmother's face. Three people crowed to an album searching. "Here she is," Nobuyuki said pointing to 5x6 picture. The picture showed a couple together, arm in arm. The man was wearing a dark suit with round glasses and small pipe in his mouth. While the women was wearing a one piece satin western dress with lace covering her neck to her arms. She had a feathered hat on while her free hand held a parasol.

She was beautiful, light colored hair and eyes that easily catches attention. "Your Grandmother was half Japanese, quartered English and Russian." Nobuyuki said. "She used to have slightly blond hair, but they soon turned white," he said in reminisce.

Satsuki and Nobuhito started at the picture again, somewhat agreeing that his grandmother and his middle child does looking eerily alike.

Satsuki asked, "What classification was she?"

"Omega."

The mention of omega made everyone awkward. Not knowing what to say in response, the topic was soon dropped when Nobuyuki took the album and returned to his own room.

….

Back to Akihito. Once Akihito ran back to his room, he stuffed the paper in his school bag carelessly. He was gonna take the classification test the day after tomorrow. Like anyone in his age, he is curious about his classification. For sure he is gonna be a Beta, he always said to himself. It was only normal that he would, because both his grandparents, parents and brother are Betas. Going back to what was said in the auditorium, all Akihito thought was that he pitied Omegas. All the special treatment, attending private academy, luxurious rooms and one-on-one lectures made Akihito felt like as if its prison. He felt like there is no individualism and freedom in it. Akihito is a free-spirited growing teen, he likes to be needed by his family (meals), it allows him to be have the choice to do what he wants. Taking away his will is like asking him to die. When he thinks about if he were to be forced into a perfect curriculum it is definitely not his cup of tea.

…..RYUICHI LOVES HIS STUBBORN KITTY…..

Morning came, he woke up as usual, made breakfast and packed lunch for everyone (except grandpa~). He walked to school. Natsuki and Haruhito's school are in the opposite direction from his, so sometimes he gets lonely. Upon reaching near school, he sees his classmate and friends. They walked in the school ground together saying the usual. 'Why don't you hang out with us afterschool?' and his answer would always be 'I need to cook dinner' or 'grocery shopping/time sale.' But because of his over-caring for family tendencies, he was given several nicknames like 'Aki-mommy'. But what he is mostly called is 'Aki-chan3`, yes with the 3(heart).

Once class started their homeroom had gathered everybody's signed paper thingy collect. The day gone by like normally, but all the first year were in fact excited for tomorrow.

The next day, he arrived a bit early than usual. From outside his school many medical mini-vans gathered. From the vehicles, men and women clad in a white lab coat walked out.

It is rare to see a lot cars near and in their school parking lot, but seeing that many people helping with the classification tests somehow made Akihito's stomach queasy, yet warm.

All students were gathered in their homeroom. They were divided by genders once they walked to the Auditorium.

The Auditorium was split in half. Each side to each gender. After being split up by genders, the boys were again slit up to make three lines. As they were standing in lines, each was given a colored number sticker. His was white and number 99. After receiving a sticker, everyone was then given a clip board with their number on it. They had to fill in basic stuff like, full name, address, B.O.D, blood type (if known) and etc. They only had to fill in the first page, other three pages behind are to be fill by people in the white coats.

Akihito was getting bored and somewhat hungry for standing in line for what felt like hours. They were not allowed to eat or snack on anything (water only). Drinking too much water made him use the toilet twice already.

Finally when it was his turn, he was told to take off his shoes to weigh himself. A man took his clip board, while the other read the results. The same things were repeated but on different check points. They were like basic health checkup of weight, height, measurement. Finding those process to be pointless, Akihito grunted in frustration (but mainly due to hunger.) As he went into the last check point, he had to give a blood and urine test. The results were due in 2 weeks. The result were said to be confidential to the public (unless the students announce it themselves), and are mailed to their family once the results are out.

Walking home, all Akihito thought was how the testing feels pointless, while feverously eating away melon bread.

…..

The mailed results came as promised. He was too nervous to open it on the spot. 'I'll wait for dad and mom to come home to open it.' With that decided, he left the envelope on top of their living room table. After leaving the envelope, he got on with his day normally. He made bentou and breakfast. Giving two portions to Haruhito, he walked out. Like normal he could see his school from a distance. His friends greeted him and did so in return.

By the time they reached to their homeroom (early), other classmates are already there to chat about their result. Before he knew it, the class has divided themselves in to three. Alpha, Beta and not known yet. As soon as he sat on his desk, many classmates of his gathered to him asking his classification.

"I'm sorry, I haven't checked it yet" or "I was too nervous to see the results myself" was what he'd answer when people ask him. And they in turn would be even more curious or say he's 'stingy' for hiding the truth.

The whole day was like that. Alpha this. Beta that. There has not been one person that proclaimed themselves as an Omega. Well that lady did say, only a few in hundreds. Leaving the omega subject out, school was like any other day except for it was a little bit more rowdy.

He walked straight home today. Today he didn't need to go shopping, because today is their monthly annual Yakiniku night. The whole family would drive out to their neighboring Yakiniku restaurant to eat.

Upon coming home he saw his father's bicycle. He was home early than expected. 'Is mom home too?', he wondered. Letting himself in, he said tadaima. No one heard him so he walked to the living room.

"oh, Okaerinasai~" his grandfather greeted.

"Tadaima, is dad home already?"

"Yeah, because he heard you got your results back."

"What about mom?"

"She's on her way home right now."

"Ok."

"Have you seen your results?"

"No, not yet."

"Ok, good. We plan to look at it together at dinner."

"yeah, that sounds good."

"Tadaima" two voice said consecutively from the 玄関genkan (where they take off and put on shoes).

"Okaeri~" both his grandfather and him sang.

Today's a good day. Akihito decided. They were gonna have Yakiniku. His results are in. He might get お年玉 (otoshidama-pocket money that is given in special occasions like New Years and birthdays)from both his parents and grandpa because he remembered Haruhito received it when he had his results. _It's my lucky day~._

It was not his lucky day. Everything was going on just fine before they read his results. His mom came home not so long after Haru and Natsu came home. They were all fighting to get in the 風呂furo bath. All the men in house got in together to save time, while his mom shared one with Natsuki. They arrived at the yakiniku place at 7, getting their own private room. They ate their fill before Nobuyuki pulled out Akihito's results. Both his parents and grandpa gave him his otoshidama, while his brother gave him a book on photography. Natsuki gave him a halo made of almost dried up flowers. Putting it on his head, she clapped her hands silly while giggling. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before she sat herself down. Nobuyuki looked at his grandchildren in endearment, before he coughed for attention.

All eyes were on the elder man now, he hand the envelope to Akihito. "Open it Aki." Akihito looked at the envelope, his hands were nervous with sweat and excitement. He couldn't bring himself to rip it open. "Sorry, grandpa. Please open it for me…" He finally voiced looking the opposite direction of the results. Seeing that his grandson was too nervous, he opened the envelope.

Unraveling the paper, the elder man eyes search for the result. Papers dropped abruptly, Nobuhito picked up the papers eyeing it before he too dropped the papers. Father and son stood together frozen. Satsuki then brought it to herself to read the results, she was stunned wordless. She too froze, but unlike the other two she didn't drop any papers. She just hand the results to her eldest son. Haruhito took the paper from his mom in confusion. Not only had his grandfather froze, both his parents are also frozen. The results must be daunting he thought. Shortly after, Haru followed his procedures' example and froze after seeing the results.

Akihito couldn't believe his eyes. One after one, his family froze due to his results. _Is it that bad? Is my result bad?_ He couldn't help himself from thinking overdramatically. Natsuki who sat there also witness her whole family become frozen. She picked up the results reading it. She then hand it to her 2nd older brother saying "Onii-chan~, it says Omega."

つづく

Chapter one ends here. I know I have two other Finders FF I'm workin' on, but again I couldn't stop myself. Once the idea is in my head I had to write~~. Haha. Tell me what ya think. I know the summary sucks and I had to use spell check so many freakin' times. For example: Aj=hahah, when its simply supposed to be hahaha. EPIC FAIL.

And again leave review and comments~


	2. Chapter 2: Maybe It's Not So Bad

Summary: Omegaverse. AU Asami Ryuichi x Takaba Akihito. Middle schooler Aki finds out his classification. And that the world is not what it seems.

Warnings: Unbeta'd, M for future chapters. Vulgar language in future chappies~

Enjoy.

'Thoughts'

"Quotes"

 _Flashback or thoughts_

Chapter two: Maybe It's Not So Bad.

Akihito was not sure if he should be happy that his young sister is able to read or sad that she read him the result. Natsuki stared at him in wanting to hand him the paper. He took the paper from her hand to reconfirm his result. Yes, it appears that his sister is a genius, for she is able to read correctly and understand the content. They should probably take her the cities and have researchers do more evaluation on how her brain works. Hahaha, who is he kidding! He is running away from reality by putting out random ideas, in hoping he won't have to go to the cities.

Finally it was Akihito's turn to freeze. Everyone who was previously froze slowly snapped out of it. Everyone was happy, excited yet was worried about Aki. Because, knowing his personality he'd say their system is suffocating but on the other hand it could be refreshing and very good change of pace and scenery.

The next morning, the Takabas got a call from the school. They wanted to hold a parent meeting with them. Of course they said yes. Everyone (meaning the whole family) went, even though the school only asked for his parents that late afternoon.

Nobuyuki wore his navy hakama, he had a hat on and his hand held a staff. Satsuki and Nobuhito wore their best western cloths, while Haruhito wore his school uniform. Natsuki wore a cute pink floral dress with a peached colored cardigan. Aki wore his usual shorts and tank. Everyone was dressed nicely except for him. More like he didn't want to dress better. What the point anyway. It be even better if he didn't leave a good impression, so he didn't need to leave.

The school principal, his homeroom teacher and the lady he recognized as the one who his school a speech at the auditorium was waiting for them at the school gates.

Each party exchanged greetings before the principal brought them to his office. The lady introduced herself as Hayama Michiru. She gave a brief introduction of her role as the representative of O.R.P, while everyone was seated. Some person brought out bottled tea to everyone, then left. The serious conversation is about to start. He can tell. Because even his dad's usual relaxed face has become more focused.

Handing a pamphlet to his parents, Hayama began her persuasion. "Congratulations Akihito-san, from the classification testing you are eligible to become a student of our St. Omegathian Private Academy." She applaud her hand. _Awkward_. "Please look over this pamphlet," gesturing her hand to it, "look over at the table of content." Satsuki held the pamphlet to her face, turning page to page swiftly while folding some pages she finds interesting, then handed it to her father in law. Nobuyuki toke the pamphlet, he then squint really hard to make out the words. "Grandpa, you have your reading glasses." Haruhito reminded. Putting the pamphlet down, Nobuyuki got his glasses out. Now he is ready for battle. Nobuyuki still squinted hard regardless of with or without his glasses. Haruhito didn't bother to say anything and let his grandpa be.

Akihito was not listening nor was he paying attention. He didn't even want to be here in the first place. Natsuki sat on his laps playing his old DS. "Onii-chan what do I do, Pikachu died."

"It's okay, just challenge it again later." Akihito didn't care, he beat twice already.

"Ok." She said, turning her concentration back to the game.

"Akihito-san, would you like to take a look at the pamphlet?" Hayama asked as he hand him another pamphlet.

"…sure." He couldn't refuse her. She gave him a beautiful smile that almost seemed like a threat if he refused.

Taking the pamphlet, he turned a few pages to look at the elective classes they have. His mother and grandpa eyed him in concern.

"Are these the only electives?" he asked.

Taking his initiation as a chance to persuade him, she asked, "Is there something you're interested but not listed on?"

"Photography."

Bingo! She silently cheered. From her first impression of the boy, he didn't seem like he would be interested, and she was right. Ever since they walked in the office and seated, he has never looked at her eye to eye. Like he was refusing all communications with her. True, Akihito planned on ignoring her for the whole meeting. Akihito was not like any other kids she saw previously in her other expedition to search for Omegas. First of all, Akihito seemed to dislike his classification, where in contrast many would be proud to be considered rare. Secondly, he held no interest or the desire to leave his town and family. It's not rare for people from the country side not want to leave their family. But Akihito's reason to not leave his family seem more firm and protective. But since she found something to hook his interest, her mind sang "Ave Maria" blessing her.

"Those listed are the top choices our students are interested in. We do have Photography, it's just not always an elective students choose." Who is she kidding, they never had photography because no ever mentioned it or took interest in it. But she was given order to do whatever she can to persuade the Omegas to willingly attend their school. Even if they have to add extra curriculum or electives. They will add it as long as they attend their school.

"So you have Photography?"

"Yes." She lied smoothly.

"What about Parkour?"

"Excuse me? Come again, Par-parkor?"

"Parkour."

Hayama has the whole pamphlet memorized. But she is 100% sure they don't have it, and she doesn't even know what it is. "I'm sorry, we don't have that as an elective or curriculum."

Understanding that she didn't know what it is, Aki gave her a magazine about street sports from his backpack.

His family relaxed when he finally took some interest in the Academy. Because, really they wanted him to attend. It's for his own good and benefit, they thought. Not only does he get to go to the cities to learn, he gets exclusive rooms and services for a dorm. He gets his own room, the food and rent is all free (paid by funds and government), and most importantly, the intuition is free. They don't need to pay a single yen. So why not?

Hayama's eye widen in shock. 'Such a dangerous sport', she thought. There is no way their academy has that kind of dangerous sport. They had never allowed or approved of any sport that could hurt them. Not counting taijutsu, karate, aikido, Kyuudou, gymnastics and self-defend. But street sports like skateboarding, roller blading and parkour was not approved of.

"I am sorry to say that, our school prohibits street sports." Aki's face dimmed in disappointment. Seeing his face dimmed, her heart soared in victory. "However, we do have a few programs that allow student to take one-on-one with." Turning a few pages of the Pamphlet, she turned to a page that wrote in bold 'One-on-One'. Akihito's face brightened. _Oh I got you now_. "This the One-on-One is one of the Programs that students to take any class(es) they are interested in that the school don't have."

Akihito pondered on it. He has always had an interest in photography, and ever since he laid eye on Parkour, he always wanted to try it. Whenever he had time, he would practice alone in his neighborhood playground. None of his friends were interested in Parkour, saying that it's dangerous.

Seeing that she had made a good impression on the boy, she decide to leave her persuasion for the future when he or his family contact her again. Standing up, she said, "Today I just wanted to hand you some pamphlet and papers about our academy. Feel free to contact me again anytime." Handing Nobuyuki her business card. "It's best to give me an answer before the end of August. Our Academy is different from traditional schools, we don't start in spring but fall. Which means you have about four months to decide." Before leaving the room, she felt gave a semi-formal bowl excusing herself.

Once the Takaba went home, everyone gathered around to look and do their own research about St. Omegathian. Haruhito was very interested in the curriculum they have, especially classes Gakushu Juku. For sure Aki was not happy hearing that they had that available. But overall, his mom and grandpa was happy with it. And Akihito was secretly somewhat excited. His father on the other hand has not said a single word nor has he initiated questions.

Over the past two weeks, his family did more research. They would ask Hayama some questions over the phone about breaks, vacation, health issues, omega problems, an Omega's heat problems, family visiting, money issues, allowance issues, and eating/food issues. But overall, Hayama answered their questions with ease. Her direct and unwavering answers put ease to the family. Slowly but steadily, Akihito was also put to ease about the school. He wants to attend the academy, but he didn't know how to tell his parents. Feeling a bit nervous he would push away the subject when his family ask him. It was clear to his parents and grandpa that he want to go, but was having trouble bringing it up.

Without Aki's vocal approval or his wife and father's consent, Nobuhito went ahead and applied for him. A few days later, Hayama called them saying she'd like to meet the Takabas again for more detail inquiry. Again, the whole family went to meet up with her at Aki's middle school principal office.

Nobuyuki was angry at first for signing Aki with their approval. But was later forgiven anyways.

Akihito is set to attend St. Omegathian Private academy.

つづく

This is where I will end this chapter. Starting next chapter there will some time skip and major turn on plot. Sorry for the slow, short and somewhat boring chapter. The plot will start moving forward after next chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review or comment~

Damn I have the worst or lamest naming sense, St. Omegathian hahaha. It's starting to get annoying to type. I'm working on chapter 3, look forward to it.

furikakechan


	3. Chapter 3: Flashy Lights, Dark Room

Summary: Omegaverse. AU Asami Ryuichi x Takaba Akihito. Middle schooler Aki finds out his classification. And that the world is not what it seems.

Warnings: Unbeta'd, horrible grammars and run ons M for future chapters. Akihito OCC , time slip.

'Thoughts'

"Quotes"

 _Flashback or thoughts_

As promised. A longer chapter. Enjoy.

….

Chapter 3: Flashy Lights, Dark room.

This is his last year at St. Omegathian Academy. He couldn't be happier than to graduate and stay far from Tokyo. Why didn't he or his family see the suspiciousness when Hayama talked them into letting him attend the Academy? Thinking about it now he feels stupid for not realizing it then. By time he did, he couldn't go back to his family.

 _Flashback._

 _Akihito was excited the day he left his hometown. He was going to the cities! He was gonna have new friends, see new things, eat all the good stuff! When he arrived at the gate of St. Omegathian everyone looked just as excited as him. It was interesting, he found out that there were almost even numbers of both genders in school. He expected male population to be 3:7, but it was mostly 5:5 and 4:6. Despite some gender issues, he quickly made friends. He had his own room. The room was three times bigger than his living room. Not only was everywhere clean and organized, instead of staying at a 'dorm', it felt like he was staying at a grand hotel._

 _There were only required to take 5 periods a day and are allowed to take any curriculum or electives they wish as long as they keep their attendance and test score stay at 70% of a C. With that said for all 1_ _st_ _years, they are required to take 2 out these 3 classes: English, Politics/Economy and Japanese. Being the busy both he is, he took 6 periods, all the required classes, Photography, Dance and Taijutsu. His first year at St. Omegathian was fun until he started second year. In second year, all of them moved to a different campus area. There were no other older students, it was only them. They had a brief announcement, stating that they were gonna start a point system to have student develop some drive and determination. The test score, volunteer work, performance results (in arts, music, and sports) will act as the points. And with the points are what sustain their better rooms, food, classes and the electives they want. At first fellow students hated the idea, but slowly they got used to it. By his third year, Akihito was getting sick of the school. He wanted to go home, but like many others they were not allowed to get phone calls or see their family (at first year they were still allowed to)._

 _Thinking that his third year in middle school was bad, high school was worse. Unlike middle school they didn't have Senpai's to compete with. In order to be able to take the classes he liked and want, he had no choice but to also be competitive. There were no more friends or 'let's work together' teamwork. Everyone are rivals and are always head to head trying to beat each other's score._

 _Flashback end_

He is going very well, so well that he is in the top 10 by the end of second year. All the senpai before him graduated and all found Alpha. But what disgusted him most was that his senpai chose their Alpha by status and money, their emotions towards their Alpha was far away from any form fondness. He even heard rumors of many senpais being forced to take an Alpha they didn't want. But those many senpais were mostly the ones that didn't score high.

He didn't want to end up like those senpais, so he did his best last year. Being the top 10, sounded great, but in reality Aki felt like he had to put on a mask in order to maintain his emotions and protect himself. In school, he is given the name冷血の秋reiketsu no aki; cold blooded Autumn. In public, he'd never smile or show his emotions. Not to mention his platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes, gives an impression he could freeze anyone. However, many found his expressionless face and cold demeanor refreshing. And what made him stood out was that he was the only male in the top 10. All other 9 female competitors sees him as a threat, because males are more popular among the riches.

Ever since he became top 10, everyday has been living hell. All the other girls' won't give him a rest day. There were always pranks pulled on him. Everyday he'd walk to his lockers to find threat letters or dead small animals. Even his desk would sometimes go missing, or be vandalized saying: Die! Slut! Go back to your Country side! He didn't know whether to laugh or cry, that he got haters. But haters are always gonna be haters. According to rumors, most of them has formed a group to eliminate him for competition reasons and some out of jealousy. Sad thing was he also did not have his own groupie, because of his cold demeanor. And second, because all the other males are either too afraid to become his ally or is also jealous.

Personally, he didn't understand why his fellow classmates don't understand their 'position'. They are clearly being brainwashed into competing. And for what they are competing for is not realistic (or at least he thought so). However, not matter how well or bad they did, in the end they were gonna have to 'choose' or be forced to be with one of those rich ass bastard (alphas) who sponsors O.R.P. They were basically whores for the rich. (TOO direct, no?) He doesn't want to end up like that. He doesn't want an Alpha. He doesn't need an Alpha. He is not brainwashed.

Being in the Top 10 has allowed him many thing, especially all the troubles he caused. Like: his silent and stare attitude towards his classmate and teachers, which cause people to be afraid and not approach him. Or his time to time escaping the campus. His numeral offense in breaking dress code (not that anyone mind, because he's eye candy). His tardiness to all his class except Aikido and Photography. His violence for self-protection against betas (which are mostly dorm management personnel, and one-on-one tutors). His countless of breaking the rules of pass curfew and bad attendance, and lastly his numerous tries to break out of school (thank you Parkour!). But because his grades has always remained in the top 10, the school has never punished him nor have they even gave him a warning. It was like they turned a blind eye.

In three months, he is gonna graduate. But this week is the most dreading week of all. Because it is annual ball held for Omegas to finally socially debut. Yet it is also as known as the hunting ground for single unmated Alphas (or older mated Alphas who wanted another mate). For some stupid reason, the annual ball has always been giving the green light to TV stations or entertainment companies in to let them conduct interviews and ask questions, in other words its gonna stream live on national TV.

Only the top 60 students are allowed to attend while others are not allowed. Akihito was grim with disgust and depression. He hoped he won't catch anyone's attention so that he could disappear into the background and be forgotten.

A few days ago before the actual ball, everyone who is eligible to attend where making a big deal out of what they want to wear. Many said an eye catching color or something bright or light. He in contrast, decided to wear black. Just black, and a regular blue tie and white dress shirt, Plain jane. Nothing eye catchy.

But unfortunately, his plan back fired. When he was being introduced, (with all the lights and cameras) people wowed in his simple choice of clothing. There has been a say that, the clothes make the man. True, it did, but at the same time, it was also the other way around. The simplicity and the dark cloth made his him stand out. The black suit fitted him well. It gave people more of an impression because he was different. The black contrasted very well with his creamy white skin. His emotionless face, stale blonde hair and blue eyes made the black seemed darker, giving him an image of almost as if he wasn't human.

Right from that moment, he has caught attention of almost all the Alphas in the room (not that any omegas knew) especially an Alpha with golden eyes. Alphas are not like the other two classification. Their traits are: territorial to their belongings and property, Ambitious, Confident (another word for jackasses and jerks), proud, prideful, and chauvinistic. All Alphas have a special ability that allows them to turn their will into Auras. Auras are often used to determine battles for what they deemed as property.

The roomful of Alphas began a silent territorial battle over the divine being in black. Auras clashed everywhere. Yet the room was silent, many had gentlemen like smiles. Gracing their Auras around they attempt to shut out competitors. However, Asami didn't act out like the other, he found it pointless. There is no point in starting the fight when the war hasn't began. It's like showing your cards before the game.

Akihito walked down the stairs. He noticed how the top floors were all Alphas. He saw many eyes on him, how disgusting he thought. But one persons' stare was on another level of want. It was not the usual stares of lust or desire. It is somewhat similar but much darker and harsh. Yes, it was as if he was food to be consumed, a being to be dominated over and an object to be possessed of. 'That man is dangerous. If those golden eyes were to catch me, I'd be a caged bird,' he thought when he finally turned his blue eyes away from gold. He felt the gold eyes pierced his back when he reached the floor. The eyes followed him wherever he went. It was as if he couldn't hide from them.

During the party, no one approached him, thankfully. He assumed he'd get approached by many Alphas since he noticed many of their stares. But regardless of that, he was thankful none approached him.

Of course, no one approached him. All the Alphas, who has set their eyes on them lost the battle. None of their Auras could beat Asami Ryuichi. More like once, Asami's aura followed the boy down the stairs, everyone gave up. There was no way they could win, more yet try to defy the man. They didn't want to die an early age.

The only people who approached him were the TV station employees that question/interview him. He was happy to answer their question, since he was bored out of his mind. His fellow Omegas were glad no Alpha approached him. They were even laughing, thinking he's unwanted.

"Hello, nice to meet you. We are from AE entertainment. If it's okay with you, would you like to chat and hopefully interview you?" A skimpy man holding his camera said.

"Sure."

"Thank you." He said, before introducing his crew and a lady who is gonna be his talking partner.

"Nice to meet, I will be interviewing you, my name is Katou Satsuki."

"Oh, why hello, Satsuki-san, I am Takaba Akihito, but feel free to call me Aki." He smiled.

Satsuki was bewildered to see a warm smile from the Omega. From her first impression, she thought he be unapproachable and would make it hard for her to do her job. But no, he was a lot better than she thought. Akihito's warm smile did not go unnoticed by his classmates, and especially not Asami. His classmates were also shocked to see such a warm smile from him. His usual cold demeanor was something they were so used but they couldn't unsee this now.

Satsuki is his mother's name. He miss his family. Feeling a bit a sense of familiarity he opened up to the young women. When he looked closely, she had the same color of his mother's hair. He was happy to be himself for a bit in this woman's presence.

"Aki-san," she said bravely, "may I ask you which seat are you"

"I've been in the Top ten for all my years in school," he said proudly, imagining he was talking to his mom, but knew she's not "The lowest seat being the 8th, and the highest 2nd. As of this quarter I am 2nd seat. "

Satsuki and her crew was bewildered. They were told to take interview of all the omegas gathered. They thought they start off from those who are alone and have less to none accompany suitors. But who thought, their first interviewee would be a top dog.

"Wow," Satsuki couldn't hold her surprise, "You must be real smart."

Akihito didn't comment in her about her slip of comment, but smiled.

"Sorry," she said before moving on, "Would you tell us why you choose this outfit?"

Akihito chuckled at Satsuki's air headedness when she apologized, "I felt like it." He answered.

"Please take the question more seriously." She pouted.

 _How cute_. Seeing that she knew that was not his real answer, "I like the dark colors, in general. It was either _this_ or navy" he lied.

"I see."

Questions after Questions were asked but Akihito never answered truthfully, the only truth he showed her was the few smile he gave, and that was it. No one doubt his answer, nor did they knew he lied. But Asami knew. After the interview, Akihito went back to being a wallflower, but his wallflower status didn't last long.

Every lie Akihito made, the more Asami wanted to reveal the true him. Asami's prey is more interesting than he thought. Akihito appearance was what caught his attention first. Second, was his cold and icy demeanor. From Asami' perspective he thought Akihito's ice would be entertaining. Thirdly, his out-of-nowhere smile of an angel. And lastly, his eyes that screams sadness every time he told innocent lies. Takaba Akihito's presence is slowly making droplets of effect on Asami. He needs to make the boy his.

Once the women left the boy. Asami began his approach. His gold eyes has not once left his kitten. Walking steady step, he crossed the room. Many Omega who had their eyes on Asami burned with jealousy, when Asami close their distance. Akihito didn't let Asami's stares go unnoticed. He knew the man has been praying on his from the start, even when he was alone. He was even praying to his dead grandma to somehow ward the man off, but it's realistically impossible. The man approached him once Satsuki was gone.

Akihito felt invisible pressure surround him once the man came near him. He didn't know what it is, but it felt like he was in a bubble and golden eyes was all he could focus on. For the second time, gold meets blue. Asami grabbed the boys' hand gently pulling it up to give it small greeting kiss. It is a courteous way of silently suggesting an Alpha's interest in an Omega. Akihito blushed at the contact, finally understanding the man before him is courting (aka flirting with) him. Akihito tried to pull his hand away, but the man's strength was too strong. However, Asami on the other hand found his kitten's shyness when blushed lovable. But soon turned irate and possessive when his boy try to pull away. There is no way anyone could or would refuse. Any Omega would swarm to him, if he wanted. Asami found it so provoking that his kitten could defy his charms. He is confident there is no alpha in the room is better than him. Looking at his boy again, he found the boy grew even redder when he refused to let go. His eyes soften once his figured that his boy was just too embarrassed.

Not letting go his hand, Asami dragged his kitten to the open veranda. Eyes slowly followed them as two figure exited the building.

つづく

Mwahahaha im evil to always end in a cliffhanger. I'd told you there be turn in the plot.

Thank you for reading. I am still working on 999. Please review and comment. Just posted chapter 4 of U.P. I didn't think I finished so fast but here. I sorta feel guilty for not writing as much for U.P, while his one has 1k word more. But anyway, see you next chapter.~

Furikakechan~


	4. Chapter 4: Tears

The World Against Me.

Warning: **Unbeta'd** horrible grammar! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I always try to edit it before I post things up, but I can't seem to catch my errors until I upload them. T^T, so bear with me. Asami OOC.

Disclaimer: The original series belongs to Yamane Ayano-sensei.

NOTE: just to clear up some misunderstanding in the first few chapters, NobuYUKI is Aki's grandfather. Nobuhito is his father. The Omega in their family is only Aki's great grandmother. Some of you might noticed that in his fic, Aki's eyes are blue, but in my other two they are not. In 999 an Aki's eyes are hazel, hence the stage name and in U.P his eyes are dark honey…mehh same thing.

"QUOTE"

 _Flashback or thoughts_

'thoughts'

For those who are curious of their age.

Akihito: 18

Asami: 27

Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Tears

Asami pulled his new found kitten to the garden. He put a bind on him, making it so that he would be the only being his kitten can see. His aura wrapped around his boy in a possessive manner, even he was amazed by his fast growing affection towards the boy.

The night sky presented itself as the full moon greet their presence. There were no clouds for the moon to shy behind. The garden was covered in green and a labyrinth of verdant leaves and trees glowed as to attract viewers. But since it was nightfall, the maze act as blind to hide their rendezvous.

Asami slowly led them to the eight feet tall maze, it seemed like they were about to commit a secretive affair, because there will be no eyes that could follow them beyond. Akihito felt his heart beat rise as the man walked them into the plantation puzzle. He could feel his heart pulse from his neck, more like his whole being. He was afraid the man would detect his rapid heartbeat. If the man were to find out, Akihito would die of embarrassment. But it was too late, Asami knew. He felt his kitten's pulse from the moment he held his hand. Asami smiled slightly in triumph when felt his kitten's growing pulse.

They stopped at the center of the maze. Asami turned back to see his kitten's expression of excitement and confusion on his face.

From his first impression of Akihito, he expected to see the icy glares and barricades of 'don't approach me'. But the boy's smile was so angelic that all the frost he exhibited melted that instant. He wanted to see more of that smile. His smile lingered like the warmth of the sun.

The moment Asami turn around, his boy dropped his head slight to avoid from directly looking into his eyes. He noticed how Akihito gripped his own palms until they shivered. Taking his boy's hands, he unravels the fingers that balled up to a fist. Half-moons prints could be seen on his pale skin now turned pink.

Asami pulled his kitten into a tight embrace, forcing both hands to encircle him. His kitten felt so small in his arms, and soft. To his surprise his kitten didn't retaliate, instead the boy almost seemed willingly wrapping his arms against him.

"I am Asami Ryuichi." He whispered light to Akihito's ear, giving butterfly kisses from his temple down his nape.

Light moans could be heard from the Akihito. "…Taka..ba Akih..hi..to" his boy replied in between moans and heavy breathe.

Kissing down his nape, Asami pulled the boy's tie down and dress shirt wide to get more access to the boys' skin. Akihito didn't stop him, but instead he purred light as if he was encouraging him for more. He noticed how his kitten grew a bit impatient, and started to unbutton his own dress shirt for him. Asami couldn't help but chuckle to his kitten's display of impatience.

Finally, when Akihito's shirt came unbutton, He didn't hesitate to move his lips down Akihito's collar bone. Small moans slowly began to become more vocal. Akihito's smalls moans were egging on him. It was music to his ears, he wanted to hear more. Lapping his tongue from the boy's nape, his bit down onto his collar slightly. A loud whimper arose from Akihito lips.

Hard panting and deep breathes could be heard from both party. Giving butterfly kisses again, Asami bruised Akihito collar bone with his kiss marks. He wanted to mark his boy as his mate when Akihito tilted his head to give better access to Asami on instinct.

Asami removed his lips from the boy's neck after giving a few more kisses. Akihito whimpered in confusion, but looked up to him. Akihito's eyes were pleading for more.

"I want you."

His boy looked a bit surprised by his confession, but didn't voice out his opinions in neither like or dislike. "Be mine." Asami waited to see his boy reaction.

Akihito was still staring at him bewildered. Maybe it was too overwhelming or too much to take in a short time, but Asami waited. Akihito then places his head to Asami's chest, nodding; leaning his whole body weight to Asami.

Asami in turn hugged his omega. No words were said afterwards, but they remained close in each other's embrace.

BOOM!

Loud noises of booming fireworks brought their attention to night sky. It must be the end of the event. Asami held Akihito by the waist, they walked out of the green labyrinth. As they walked out of the maze, Akihito took his time to make himself look presentable. He fastened his buttons, fixed his tie and ran his fingers through his hair to even out a few strays. Asami let his kitten groom himself, he didn't want anyone to see what's his.

Akihito walked in the building leaning his head on Asami's chest. Both parties were in their own world, as all eyes were on them. Most of the eyes were jealous omegas. Their deadly glares were apparent to everyone (Alphas and outsiders;). Many omegas at the party or at most 80% of them wanted Asami's attention. Seeing Akihito in the arms of Asami made theirs eyes gleam with envy. Many of them silently cursed him, despite their overly sweet smiles. Some even have so thick of a skin to approach them to congratulate.

Asami eyed a male blonde omega suspiciously when he approaches them. He noticed how the omega looked at him almost seductively. His eyes held lust for him. But in contrast, when he confronted Akihito, the smile turned superficial. The blonde re-angle his head to face both of them, he continued to flash he fake beam, extending his hand to the listless Akihito, "Congrats! Takaba-san! I'm so happy for you!" he said in an overly (fake) sweet voice while shaking Akihito's hand.

Akihito winced when he felt a tight squeeze to his hand, he abruptly shook it off when the pressure started to hurt him. He glared at the one who squeezed his hand. "Sudou Shuu of 11th seat." Akihito almost hissed.

Sudou's lips curled of in acknowledgement, "It's an honor for you to remember my name, Takaba Akihito of 2nd seat."

The two omegas stared at each other for a moment before Sudou excused himself.

Asami squeezed his shoulders in comfort. Akihito looked up at Asami before nuzzling his head into the broad chest. "Sudou Shuu is in the same year as me for most of my classes. We do not get along. He has always seen me as a rival, because I would always score higher than him. He hates my guts for sure now. His eyes weren't laughing when he saw me with you, Mr. Popular."

Asami chuckled at how his kitten's taunt ended with traces of jealousy. Grabbing his chin, he kisses Akihito's pouty lips "Good kitty." Akihito's eyes thinned upon the word 'kitty', but was the case was soon forgotten when he lost himself to Asami's kisses.

"I never thought I want a mate," his boy confessed when they pulled apart. Asami's eyebrow raised in curiosity with the sudden subject change.

"Oh, why is that?" Asami's hand trailed his fingers lightly caressing Akihito's cheeks down to his jawline. Akihito nestled to Asami's touch, "just because." Asami hand left Akihito's face, when he didn't get his answer. Hurt, his hand quickly reached Akihito's face giving his boy a small pinch on his nose. "So naughty." Asami was not angry from not hearing a clear answer from Akihito, but felt a bit unsettle for the ambiguous answer.

Asami walked Akihito to his table. Kirishima and Suoh were waiting at the table for their boss' return. However, they didn't expect Asami to really bring back anyone, because this has happened a few times where Asami would find interest in an Omega, but to only come back alone disappointed and even utterly disgust.

Kirishima and Suoh greeted Asami with small nod, "Asami-sama."

Akihito detached himself from Asami immediately, straightening his head from Asami's chest as they walked closer to his acquaintances. Asami put out his arm to introduces his two best men, "Kirishima Kei, my secretary and Suoh Kazumi. "This is Takaba Akihito, my soon to be mate," gesturing his hand.

He turned his almost snobby face to Akihito, expecting to see his boy's shy demeanor. He was again surprised by the unexpected, what greeted his two men was not the shy blushing kitten, but the ice queen demeanor of his soon to be mate.

Asami paused for a millisecond, before he put his arm to wrap around Akihito's shoulders. Akihito's demeanor didn't change, he remained emotionless even after Asami's touch.

"ご機嫌ようgokigenyou, Good evening/How do you do." He nodded politely to the men he was introduced to.

Both Alphas straightened themselves before they greeted the young man back formally, "Good evening."

Asami found his two best men becoming rigid stone in the face of his mate, entertaining. Never had anyone cohered them into ever being so polite to any being other than him.

"Nice to meet your acquaintances." Akihito smiled.

Asami like the look on his boy, it was taciturn and almost noble like. He sat himself on an arm chair while, he sat his boy down on his lap. Both his follow suit sitting themselves. He wanted to rail an expression from his boy, but it seemed P.D.A was not one. Since his boy is stubborn in playing his icy queen role, he decided to listen in their conversation.

Suoh tried to make small talk with the boy, but he couldn't stop his敬語 keigo, polite speech. His secretary was the same. Asami's mouth curved with the interesting scene happening before him.

Asami finally decided it was time for him them to leave. He held his boy tighter for attention, the boy turns his way immediately to Asami; "We are leaving."

Akihito almost didn't catch that. _We? As in you or me too?_ He eyed his dominate for a moment. Asami held Akihito up, having Akihito sit on his arm while he walked.

"Put me down, I can walk myself." Akihito said in his emotionless demeanor. Asami ignored his boy's request, yet he was secretly anticipated a different reaction from his boy.

"Put me down Ryuichi." Asami tuned his head to face his hissing kitty. He lips curved up and slowly he let his boy go. Akihito feet touch the ground smoothly; he straightens his attire fixing himself to be presentable. He ignored many eyes of fellow omegas, turning his face back to Asami he glared intensely.

Asami wrapped his arm around Akihito's waist, and pulled him along to his limo. As they walked past the building, some people wanted to stop Akihito from following the Alpha. But was put to a frozen like state when Asami glowered at them.

The door to a long black limo opened to Akihito, Asami lightly pushed him in as he shields Akihito head when he cowered in the vehicle. (A/N: such a sweet gesture.)

Asami, Kirishima and Suoh followed suit after Aki sat himself down. Asami sat with him, while the other two Alphas sat in front. They didn't want to see their boss flirt with his mate.

Akihito stared out at the tinted window from the limo. Asami notices how one of his hands was shaking but his face reveals nothing. He grabbed the shaken hands. Lacing his fingers into Akihito's, he gave it a chaste kiss. Akihito's attention turned to him, he didn't say anything but leaned his head to his's chest. A stream of tears rolled down his soft cheeks, letting that single droplet saturate on Asami's tie. Akihito nuzzled his head into the warm chest disguising his sudden skin ship to hide his fallen tears. Asami let out a low vibration from his throat when his kitten burrowed to his chest, but he didn't let his kitten's tears go unnoticed. He simply didn't voice it, when it seems like his boy has taken the choice to try to divert him from letting him know. Asami pat his head lightly, from time to time he'd nestle his cheeks to Akihito's forehead. Slowly Akihito relaxed himself to sleep. Having Akihito in his arm asleep is a big leap, it meant that the omega has accept him enough to let him see his weakened state. Caressing his boys' cheek to wipe the remaining dampness, he readied himself to find the source that saddens his boy.

つづく

This chapter was hard to write. I had trouble with the tenses and some perspectives. At first I had it as third person perspective yet somehow I wrote some with both Aki's Asami's perspective which got a bit confusing. SO I redid most of it to Asami's perspective. Asami is playful in the end. Next chapter is gonna go back to mostly Akihito's. Alrighty, I'll be stopping here. Review below on what you think of this development and Asami's character. See you next chapter~

Special Thanks to Callyaoi, Finderlov, Anathema Sicarie Black, OrangeSofie, Sammee-Ritsuka, RyuakiLover. Asaaki fans. Curious cookie, mamitsu27, .750, kichou, RickeyZero, Tee, Akiwanderlust, Ruevedette, lola1201, shir4chii, snikki1314, kichou and few Guests for Reviewing. All of you really make my day! *Chuchu*

Furikake~

In the middle of working on U.P.


	5. Chapter 5: New Place and Conviction

The World Against Me

Warning: **UNBETA'd! you've been warned!** Horrible grammar. For sure once I post this, then I find the mistakes…T^T like always.

Disclaimer: The original series belongs to Yamane Ayano sensei sama!

"Quotes"

 _Flashback or Thoughts_

'Thoughts'

ＮＯＴＥ： _it is referred to Akihito's omega side._

Enjoy! Sorry for the long wait.

Chapter 5: 新たな場所と決意New place and Convictions

The drive to Asami's penthouse was not long, but it was silent as two parties enjoy each other's company as they hugged in a tight embrace. Akihito's tears have long dried. There were many emotions rolling in him. But the 3 major emotions were relief, confusion and happiness. His inner omega is happy and relief to find an alpha, his alpha. Its instincts wanted to be babied, spoiled, loved and in return it wanted to unconditionally submit and please its alpha. But being the stubborn (not that he admits it, at most he'd say he's strong willed) as he is; he himself doesn't want to leave himself vulnerable and weak for others to see, including his alpha. He is just too prideful.

A sudden shift had him straighten his back as he pulled away from Asami. His inner omega howled at the loss, but his face was impassive. He sees his alpha looked at him almost observingly. A hand palmed his cheeks caressing his cheekbones as if he was wiping unseen tears. At that moment, Akihito knew for sure Asami knows, but at least he was grateful the man was not demanding an answer that instant.

The door to the black vehicle opened. Outside, Asami's secretary, Kei made a gesture in wanting to help him out. He looked back at Asami. Asami made a small nod, and he went out the door. What greeted his eyes was a tall building with numerous of floors. He eyes widen a bit then it went back to its calm iciness. To say that he's surprised or even bewildered is not good enough of a statement. In truth, he has never gone to 'high class' place with skyscrapers. Out of all the places he ever escaped to were run down cities with the not so good crowd. The only reason why he chose those places to the other was because it's not as populated, it made a good practice place for parkour and the security from school doesn't check there. It's not like he has never seen tall buildings, it's just that the one standing before him just outclassed anything he'd seen so far.

He felt familiar arms circle his waist bringing him into the building. He let the man lead him in while two men followed them closely. They walked into an elevator, Kirishima pressed something and the four elevated. The ride was surprisingly slow but awkward. Suoh, who looked almost troubled was trying to start a conversation with him; but he in return just totally ignored his existence. Kirishima, on the other hand remained silent and professional.

The elevator dinged signaling their arrival to their floor. The four walked through a short hallway before they reached a dark door. Asami opened the door as he pulled Akihito in. The two men didn't follow in, leaving just him and Asami. Asami walked him through his whole penthouse, showing where places are at. As they walked into the bedroom, a maroon door caught his speculating blue eyes. Asami said nothing about what's behind the door despite pointing out the bathroom and closet. Asami knew his boy's curiosity about the door; Akihito would occasionally look back at that door when he thought he wasn't watching.

A sudden grab on his shoulder's from behind, made Akihito semi shocked and felt the need to be cautious. Turning his head to only face his alpha, Akihito quickly relaxed as Asami brought him into an embrace. Asami himself was somewhat upset seeing his omega frantic expression for a split second. Although he didn't vocalize his concern; for sure he is going to have Kei give him a report about Akihito's general information.

"Nervous?" Asami question Akihito while they slowly pull away from the embrace to face each other. Akihito didn't utter a word, but merely nod in affirmative. Asami brought Akihito into another hug. He was once again discovering the many faces of his boy. He could be cold, professional like with his impassive/ice queen behavior. Yet in contrast he could be endearingly cute with his sunshine smile, undying trait of curiosity and feistiness.

They stayed in each other's embrace longer until Akihito's stomach decided to growl in hunger. Akihito's face grew red as he tried to separate himself from Asami. All his previous nervousness has melt away, and now he just wants to hide himself. _How embarrassing is that?!_ He questioned himself, blaming his stomach for not 'reading' the mood.

xxxRYUICHI x AKIHITOxxx

Gold met blue as Asami lift Akihito's chin. What greet him was the one he saw at the labyrinth. Shy, quiet yet stubborn (and submissive). Red blush ran across the boy's cheeks reaching to his ears. Asami found it sweet and couldn't help compare to his icy demeanor. He loves the fact his boy could act and boot up his game when needed, but seeing his red face made him want to gobble him up. Asami smiled as the boy's eyes dropped in awkwardness.

"What do you want to eat?"

Blue once again met gold. The boy seemed almost dumbfounded for a moment before he collected himself to say, "Sushi." The simplicity almost had him question Akihito's choice in food. He could still remember the small structure of his boy's body. It was lean and fit (despite being an omega) yet so soft and smooth to the touch. From all the omegas he had contact with let it me male or female, they were always more on the curvy side taking advantage of their classification to boost the charms they're born with. But for Akihito, he was not too curvy, nor did he feel like he had unneeded fat for future use (like child labor.) More and more, Asami began to question his boy's mysterious words of 'not planning to taking an alpha'.

"Just sushi?" Asami questioned. Akihito didn't hear the difference in tone but nod in response. He picked up his phone to call to Kei. In merely 5 seconds flat, his secretary picked. He gave his orders and hung up quickly to once again hug his boy. Akihito's hand wrapped his waist as his head leaned on his chest. Slowly he reached to pat his boy's head. Not so soon after he could he soft purrs coming out of his boy. He decided he like the boy's purrs and he joined in with low vibration from his throat.

A knock to his bedroom had Asami's immediate attention. "Asami-sama, Takaba-sama your order is here." The very familiar voice said from behind the door. "Shall I bring it in or leave in the patio?"

"Bring it in."

The secretary brought in two black boxes, carefully he placed them on the counter near the bed. Asami excused his secretary, as the secretary bid them a good night before retreating.

Akihito didn't take the initiative to eat, until Asami pulled the box in front of him. Opening the box, every piece looked beautiful and carefully made. If Akihito had a camera right now, he'd take a photo. Picking up the supplied chopsticks, he began to eat. Asami on the side watched Akihito took careful bites of every sushi. Although Akihito was eating carefully, Asami could tell Akihito was really hungry. Now that he thinks back, for the several hours he observed at the party; Akihito has never touch any food or liqueur.

After finishing their food, Asami brought a change of clothes for Akihito. Akihito who is stuffed felt blissful and unmovable; hence he just laid on bed drowsily. Asami shook his sleepy omega awake lightly. Akihito hmned at first, refusing to open his eyes until strong arms carried him up. Asami bridal carried Akihito to his joint bathroom. Akihito who was then sleepy opened eyes in a jolt when he felt himself levitated. After registering his surroundings, he didn't retaliate Asami nor did he asked to be put down like when they came out of the party.

"Go take a bath, your change of clothes is in here. Come out when you are finished." Asami said as he put Akihito down from his hold. Asami left his omega alone as he walked out the bathroom to give Akihito personal space. He knew for sure giving Akihito space will allow him to relax; yet at the same time it shows that his respect towards the omega. Akihito on the other hand couldn't be happier to be left alone. Their trust in each other just barely formed, but it was not enough for him to feel completely safe if he was naked in front of Asami.

Akihito opted for a quick shower instead. The sushi was great, but compared to his mother's simple futomaki and onigiri, the sushi couldn't compare. Tears began to form in his eyes, slowly they streamed down his face as he reminisce moments he had with his family. His miss the taste of his mom's morning miso soup. His father's lazy and almost listlessness when he's half asleep. His grandpa's punctuality for traditions and cute he smiles be he eats mizu youkan and dorayaki. His brothers almost protective like behavior when it came to him and Natsuki. And his younger sister's willfulness of always deciding the day's menu to her taste and innocent laughter that rings the room. Akihito could still remember all the small detail and memories he shared with his family before he left. If anything, after graduating he planned to run away before he was forced to take a mate. But who would've thought that he would meet his mate. He was not forced to take one against his will, it was he himself who decided to take one. It wanted to have its mate.

Despite his first impression of his Alpha, he was not like any others. Those who approached him or even tried to kidnap or take him against his will were the worst. Many of them had stalker like speech and a warp possessiveness. The funny thing is Akihito has spoken to them almost in a weekly to daily bases. Meaning they were all close to him in distance. All the previous offenders were betas, yet most of them were his instructors/school related personnel's and dorm employees. It always disgusted him, but thankfully he learned at trained to protect himself and retaliate if necessary. However, if his opponents are alphas, he won't have gotten out safely or uninjured.

Closing the faucet to the showers, he stepped out. Quickly he dried himself with a fluffy towel. He looked over the full size mirror to see if he had puffy eyes. None. Good. He searched around for the clothes Asami supplied him with, they were sitting on the sink counter in a basket. Looking over the piece of article, the pair of pajamas are too big on him, hence he only wore the long sleeve top while he left his pearly legs exposed. He walked out with the same towel on his head to dry. Asami was already on bed, changed with a looks like a report on hand.

Akihito sat himself on bed as he dried his head. "I'll have all your things moved over before tomorrow noon", Asami said as he puts down the report. "When do you graduate?"

"In three months." Asami eyebrows cringed at the answer. Three months is too long of a wait; he need to pull some strings, he alleged. Akihito sat two feet away from him, not too close yet not too far, a safe distance. But from the moment Akihito stepped into the room, Asami could smell his omega's tear. Asami reached his hand to caress Akihito's damp cheeks softly like before. Again, Akihito knew Asami knows he cried. 'ahh, he found out again,' he thought. Rubbing his damped cheeks towards the comforting caress, he convinced himself that he'll talk to Asami tomorrow. _It's almost impossible to hide anything from him._

つづく

Thank you for the votes! I am sure many of you have notice I put down the humor tag, and instead I have on something different. Many votes hung heavy on the dark side and for the mixture for both (dark and humor). Sorry to say for those who wanted it a light story, I am going to go with the most requests. And…..its the mixture for both. Hahaha. I will try to keep some humor to lighten up the story when time calls for it. But yes, I'll be keeping it somewhat dark but not way too dark.

Another thing… I'm thinking of making this MPEG, what do you think? Yay nor Nay?

I recently came back from Anime Expo, and I was sooo tired. I swear my legs were cramped with muscle pain after long walks around the convention. And one thing…. I won't be posting as often like how I did from the start with all my stories. But one thing more sure is that I will be at least updating a chapter (or two if I have time) for every story. The reason is because I am now working more hours. Whahaha. Yessh! I like the money. More like I need the monayyyyyy! I overspent in AX. T^T

Thanks for reading and sorry for the late updates from now on. Please bear with me. *ペコ

Furikakechan~*chuchu*


	6. Chapter 6: Truth and Tears

The World against me

Warning: Unbeta'd and horrible grammar! I always can't seem to catch my mistakes until I post it up. *sigh*. T^T so bear with me.

Disclaimer: VF belongs to YAMANO AYANE SENSEI SAMA!

"Quotes or text messages"

'Thoughts or flashbacks"

 _Flashbacks_

Enjoy~

Chapter 6: Truth and Tears

Yesterday was a sleepless night for Akihito, despite being in the arms of his alpha. His body was relatively relaxed, yet his mind could not be at ease. His head has been in circles, if he should tell his alpha more about himself, his feeling about family and the academy. But regardless, he knew he had to get it over with tomorrow, no wait; today. He is going to tell him today.

Akihito woke to a sudden lift; he didn't stir like yesterday night's party. The main reason was because he didn't want anyone seeing him look weak or look like he was in need of help like any typical omega, because he is **not** any typical omega. When he first went in the Academy, he was happy being an omega, because he was not judged as inferior to other classifications. He was permitted of anything he wanted to learn. He felt like he had the power to be what he wanted, but that was short lived and nothing but fabrication and lies. Once he entered middle school, everything changed. He no longer felt free or aspiring, but a like a caged bird inside the bars everyone call society. He felt 'omegas' are wronged; the society, the world and everyone else in it were ignorant or cowardice for those who knew but chose to abide it. It's almost ridiculous. No matter how much he thought of it he was not allowed to voice his displeasure or act on it; because those who did, didn't came back. Yet for a few of those who did come back, they were never the same again. Akihito didn't want to end up like that, so he chose to fight and abide by those rules in hoping just one day he could break free from that cage. But who would've thought he'd find a mate. All in all, having a mate hindered; more like eradicated his chance or even option of doing what he planned. He didn't know to feel at bliss or curse his inner omega.

Shutting his eyes for slightly longer moment, he tried to put away his heavy thoughts. Akihito leaned towards the comfortable and familiar hard chest. Nesting his temple to Asami's collar he found a momentary bliss before he was brought to the bathroom, yet found himself brooding over to those heavy thoughts.

Asami didn't say a word throughout the night or even now. He knew something was bothering Akihito, but chose not to voice it; instead he will wait. Asami put Akihito down once they reached the showers. Turning it on, Asami waited until the water turned warm before pushing a fully clothed Akihito in. Akihito who was standing listlessly in the bathroom was finally brought back to earth from his worldly thinking once water him. He looked surprised and angry for a moment until, he noticed Asami's worried stares. Akihito chuckled softly, for Asami has once again notice his change in behavior. He almost thought Asami must have some sort of sensor that could sense when he is crying or sad. Because for now, all the worried looks he's been getting is right on the money. Yes, he is sad and has been crying; and Asami has caught him in all of them.

Akihito practically ignored Asami's worried eyes, as he tried to pull the alpha in the showers with him to make the mood more playful. Asami let himself be pulled in but, to him he took it as an attempt of diversion from making him worried. Asami didn't know whether to be pleased with the sudden playfulness or angry for Akihito's refusal to address his problems. Looking at Akihito's eyes, the omega looked refreshed and almost anew as if he found the resolution, so he let it slide.

Asami was dragged in the showers fully clothed. Akihito now who is soaked, has the oversized pajama shirt stuck to him like second skin. Asami swear the sight of Akihito wet and almost naked is enticing his alpha. He tried to push his alpha's ego down, but it refused. Akihito caught on the scent of his alpha, finding it awkward yet somewhat exciting he looked up at Asami. Asami looked as impassive as always, or maybe too impassive despite the scent that's leaking out of him. Akihito could smell the allure and lust seeping out of Asami's pores but he found it almost cute that his mate was trying to look like he is not. Akihito smiled teasingly as he wraps his arms around Asami's neck as he brought them to a searing kiss.

As both parties pull away, Asami was brought to a surprise on how initiative his boy has become. "Is this his true personality?" He questioned. Yesterday night, Asami had put a bind on Akihito, making it so that Akihito would only focus on him, but to be more accurate, it is so that his omega would focus on his alpha. Having being in a bind draws out more omega's profound submissive traits. After lifting the bind, last night when they went back in the party, Asami was warry if he lifted his bind, would Akihito change his answer. But he did not. It almost seemed like Akihito didn't mind about if he was put into a bind or not, since he didn't refuse or retaliate the bind.

Soon, Asami noticed how Akihito was letting out a scent. It was responding acceptance and also alike in desire for him. Asami smiled in delight as he pulled Akihito into another kiss. Slowly they stripped off their clothing as Asami groped Akihito all over. The cloth that latched on his wet skin peeled of slowly and almost teasingly that Akihito whimpered in frustration, where Asami read it as a sign for him to hurry. Akihito responded colorfully to every touch by his gasps, moans, shortening of breaths and purrs. Meanwhile Akihito felt Asami's hard ripped body over his as Asami closed their distance. Pitter patter, pitter patter the water soon turned cold as they stood together feeling each other up. All touches, Asami made were light but for some reason he could feel the heat after every touch. I made him want more. Asami soon turned the water off as he slowly led Akihito out to dry. Akihito actually didn't mind the cold, because for one he is not weak and two, the cold water was keeping him cool against Asami's heated touches. And lastly if he was being truthful to himself, he didn't want this to stop.

By the time they come back, clothes were prepared for them. On bed, a basic kimono was folded. It was white with small Satsuki flower needlework lining the sleeves and borders of the bottom. The slash was a simple navy blue. From far it looked simple until from up close the embroidery can be seen. Quickly, he threw the towel down as he walked across the room in his birthday suit. Golden eyes followed Akihito as he walked. Akihito picked up the undergarments wearing it slowly as if it was teasing the alpha. Then slipping each arms into the white article, to add to the finishing touch as he adjusts the obi stash to fit.

Asami eyed Akihito dangerously as the omega dressed. His inner alpha wanted nothing but to take the omega. But Asami pushed it down, despite his scent drift the air.

"Pervert." Akihito said playfully as he turned around to face Asami who is still in towels. "Change already," Akihito pointed to a suit hanging to his closet door. Asami obliged.

After dressing Asami and Akihito walked to the living room. Kirishima and Suoh were already waiting for Asami in their perfect suit and impassive face.

"Good morning Asami-sama, Takaba-sama," both men greeted the two simultaneously while giving a small nod. Asami nod in acknowledgement while Akihito gave back a small bow, "Good morning." Suoh almost became rigidly stiff at the semi-formal greeting of Akihito, as if he was not comfortable with such formality. Akihito eyed Asami in question but Asami just give him a look to overlook it. So he did. Breakfast was already prepared, but there was only one-person portion. Akihito looked back at Asami, wanting to voice his displeasure but Asami was getting ready to leave. Akihito was about to say something, but was shushed by Asami's finger to his lips, "I'll be back for dinner."

And with that Akihito was left alone before he got to say anything.

ASAMI+AKIHITO=LOVE

It was not until 10:43pm Asami came home. Akihito waited for Asami to arrive home on time for dinner but he never did. So he ate alone when he was called for dinner by hired house maker.

A click to the door could be heard. Ryuichi must be home, he thought. Despite that he refused to sit up and greet his alpha home, instead he pouted on the sofa as he hugged his knees.

Asami who stood at the front step was expecting to see his omega welcome him home warmly but that possibility was not coming true. The second thought went to the possibility of Akihito is asleep; that was most likely more realistic than a warm welcoming. Walking in he found his whole room black and almost so remote like there was no one but just him. A groan brought Asami's attention to his sofa. Akihito slowly got up, palming his face and hair away, he looked up to Asami who just got home. "You're late, you said you'd be home by dinner! 11 something is not dinner time!" he complained as he pointed his finger to the clock hanging on the wall.

Quickly changing the subject, "I want to tell you something." Akihito said as he dropped his head refusing to look Asami in the eyes. Asami waited for Akihito to start, but the silence dominated the room. Using the stretched silence, Asami took the time to change. Going back to the living room, Akihito still sat frozen so instead of waiting for his omega to finally start he used that time to take a quick shower and change into more relaxing clothes. Once he came out of the bathroom, Akihito was already waiting while giving him nasty look once he came out. Asami chuckled lightly as he sat himself on bed.

"I don't know where to start." Akihito said as his hands met, making unnecessary moments that indicated his nervousness. Reaching his hand for the omega's head, "Start from the beginning," Asami said as he settled the boy to his chest. Akihito stayed rigid for a moment before his body start to relax and lean on Asami's chest. Two bodies fall to bed as Akihito's head bedded Asami's chest like a pillow. A low vibration from Asami's throat played out as his head crook in further to the heat and comfort. He almost lost himself in the comfort until Asami lift his chin up for their eyes to meet.

Looking up at those golden eyes for a moment longer, Akihito finally began. Hours and hours went to Akihito's monologue as Asami listened. Not once was Akihito interrupted but there were times where Akihito felt the burning sensation in his throat as tears once again threatened to fall when he talked about his lifestyle in what felt like isolation from what he missed from his previous life before he was brought to the Academy. During those times, Asami would pull Akihito into tighter embrace while giving comfort butterfly kisses. That would repeat a few times before Akihito initially (finally) cry himself to sleep. That night, Akihito didn't finish his story, but Asami deemed that he heard enough.

Every time Asami perceive muffled cries from his mate, he'd feel that tightness in his throat yet at the same time it made him want to take away what causes Akihito to feel such agony and pain. Despite all of it, Asami didn't know what to do calm the boy down. He didn't know how to say comforting words nor has he ever comforted anyone. Instead he pull the smaller one for butterfly kisses and his throat vibrate lowly to calm Akihito down

As slumber caught on to Akihito, Asami placed the boy to a comfortable position before sending a quick message to Kei. "I want it done by this week." He texted. Shortly, he got short reply, "Understood."

Putting away his phone down, Asami went back to bed where his can see his mates' tear stained cheeks. Slowly wiping away the remanences of tears with his finger tips, he circle his arms around the smaller body before shutting his eyes for sleep to pull him in.

Can't believe I updated. Hahaha.I'll be stopping here. Tell me what you think~ Sorry not much fluffiness in this chappie. Next chapter will be a bit brighter? and sorry for a shorter chapter.

I am working 999, haven't' start Unexpected Phenomenon yet. I am currently stuck on some ideas for it, but I know where I want to stop mwahahaha. 999 should update soon. I swear I am bout half done with the next chapter. Comment below on what you thought about this chapter~~

Furukakechan~


	7. Chapter 7

The World Against Me

Warning: Unbeta'd, grammar errors!

Chapter 7

It was only three hours later that he got another message from Kei, when he woke by his phone's vibration.

"Done."

Asami smirked, satisfied with what he saw on his screen.

The room was dark; the only light source is now the dim light on his hands. Akihito squirmed in his hold, quickly he turned off his screen assuming the dim lights were disturbing his mate's rest. Shortly, Asami let slumber once again induce him.

The bed was warm and in his arm he could feel light careful movements being made. He is awake, but for some reason he didn't want to open his eyes yet. Feeling small touches made to his forehead and jaw line, Asami couldn't help but feel endearment in such small touches. From caresses, to small touches and gentle skin to skin contact then came a sudden pinch.

"I know you're up, Ryuichi."

Asami opened his eyes to see his mate lying on his chest with a cheeky smile. From his close distance he could see Akihito's puffy eyes but didn't comment on it because he could no longer see the shadows in those clear blue eyes.

"We should get up."

Akihito looked like he wanted to roll his eyes, "That's what I've been saying."

"No. You only said you know I'm up."

"That's the same thing." Akihito back talked as he pushed himself up but be hold in place by Asami's strong arms.

"Hey! Come o-! wai-wait wait a moment. Wha-! Are you doing?"

Asami ignored Akihito's protest in being bridal carried to their bathroom. _Funny, he's protesting again._

"Let me down! I can walk on my own!"

Again Asami refused to listen to Akihito's protest and even deliberately walk slower to their destination.

Kei and Kazumi walked into the patio like every morning. But what greeted them was shocking. Normally, their boss would be in one of his usual suit, drinking bourbon or coffee in the morning with sales reports or just everyday business newspapers, but today was… not like usual. Quickly and soundlessly, the cringing blonde body guard closed the door to the scene he never wants to see again. Looking to his right, Kei had an identical blank expression. Great, now they feel like they want to wash their eyes out with soap just to erase that scene.

With a simple text, Kei and Kazumi excused themselves.

As they walked back, they learned one thing; "Don't disturb newly weds." Despite the fact the couple are not married yet. But hey, anyone who saw that scene would say the same.

Asami felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, picking it up to read the message swiftly, he abandoned his phone the moment he saw it almost like the message wasted his time with his mate. Truly, it did. So he felt no remorse when he threw it across the room landing it on the soft carpet 3 yards away.

"Impatient are we yea?" Akihito teased, connecting their lips again for another heated kiss.

Asami hummed in their kiss, as both his hands rise to the omega's thin waist holding it place as he deepened their kiss while slyly inserting his tongue.

"Mnn no fair, that's cheating.." Akihito gaps in heavy breaths when they pull apart.

Asami let out a small chuckle and kissed Akihito's nose, seeing his mate reaction over a simple kiss. Because, Akihito wasn't complaining when they were in the showers the other day.

An hour gone by fast as they bathe in each other's warmth when finally, a knock reminded Asami of Kei's earlier message.

"Asami-sama, Takaba-sama. Good morning", Kei greeted them without opening the door.

Akihito quickly got up from Asami's lap and straighten his close while Asami just sat comfortably without a care of his disordered attire. Moving quickly to clean himself up, Akihito hurriedly straighten Asami's shirt and button then swiftly run his fingers to comb out his mates' raven hair to at least make it look presentable (because it's unwaxed).

"Come in."

Without further due, Kei entered the room to find a more appropriate scene and a surprising neat looking Takaba and usual looking Asami (minus the wax hair).

"Asami-sama." Pushing up his specs Kei handed a stack of paper and then lastly a piece of paper.

Flipping through the pages carefully, Asami looked over it while Akihito sat beside him with his head leaning onto his shoulders.

"Akihito, you should look over these."

"Hmn?" the omega questioned, lifting his head from the alpha's shoulders to sit up right as papers were handed to him.

Listlessly he grabbed the small stack looking over it in confusion before he reaches the last page.

It was a Marriage Submission form.

Turning his head, the omega faced his alpha is confusion and an expression the alpha that this was unanticipated.

"What is this?" he questioned the obvious.

"A Marriage form, what else." Answering his surprised mate easily.

"When is you next heat?" Asami asked after seeing his mate blank out. "Are you now off suppressants?"

Akihito could only nod dumbly in response, "in approximately a week," he answered weakly.

"Good."

And with that the secretary excused himself, because the image of his boss acting cozy and lovey dovey is just…no. And because of the previous seen he and Suoh walk on, now he has to be more careful so that he won't mistakenly stumble on another that again.

Asami has decided he likes the look on his Akihito's face. Surprised yet blank out, never the less Akihito's reaction is cute.

On the other hand, when Akihito failed to Asami's endearing stares, the omega eyes are fixed on to the marriage form. The first thing that went through his mind was confusion then later acceptance and lastly denial. His cycle of thought was so apparent on his facial expression that Asami who was sitting to his side smirked to every little change his face made, but sadly this time too he failed to notice it.

"I', looking forward when your heat comes." Asami said ruffling Akihito's hair when the said omega was still thinking about the marriage form.

….

And that it for this chapter. I know its magnificently short compared to other. But thanks for reading~~ as of now this will be on temporary hiatus, because I am somewhat not clear to where I should take this….T^T. If you have any suggestion, idea feel free to pm me.

Furikakechan


End file.
